Advantages
= Advantages = Ambidexterity: A character who is Ambidextrous does not distinguish between his right and left hands. He may weild more than one weapon in combat but does not gain an extra dice action. When using using two weapons at once, AV & EV still equal the lowest AV & EV of the weapon combination, but he gains a bonus +1 AP to his AV. This works for hand-held weapons, range weapons, and unarmed combat. Area Knowledge: Characters with this Advantage have throrough knowledge of the landmarks, terrain, and features dominating a specific area. While operating within this area, such Characters find it easier to hide, locate hidden Characters, notice changes, locate specific landmarks, ect. Characters with area knowlege are also presumed to be familier with the area's customs and inhabitants. The know a little something about all the area's most important residents (though they don't necessarily have any special contact with those residents) and can give good advice on dining, accomidations, nightlife, or any of the area's other amenities. Attractive: As the name implies, Characters with this advantage are unusualy physicaly attractive. In general, they can count on turning heads and attracting a great deal of attention wherever they go. Buddy: A character with Buddy starts out the game with close personal friend who is privy to all his secrets. The buddy will help the Hero in anyway that he can, and should be considered Awstruck/Enamored of the purposes of Character interation. Connection: A connection is a NPC or organization that is known and/or freindly to the Character possesing this Advantage. Connections are oftne willing to share advice and information with the Character, but their assistance is usualy less than that of a Buddy. A low level connection denotes an aquaintance with an individual or a low-level contact with in an organization. A high level connection is a unique familiarity with an individual or a high-level connection with in an organization. Connoisseur: Characters with this Advantage have learned to appreciate the finer things in life: antiques, arts, fine food, fine wine, jewlery and high fashion. A Connoiseur can appraise any such item with a successful Perception Check. Credentials: Characters with this Advantage either have a press pass, police identification, government papers, military rank, FBI badges or other Credentials allowing them to gain entry into areas and items that have been deemed restricted by authorities. Normally, restricted areas include: crime scenes, areas where VIPs are present, operational facilities within police headquarters, military compounds, Government facilities, ect. Media: a Press pass will allow entry into the forefront of certain areas such as crime scenes, areaa where VIPs are present disaster scenes and other important areas where reporters and cameramen are allowed to go. Police: are not unlike Media in that they allow a Character to get very close to crime scenes and areas where security is high. Ploice credential come in two forms, low and high. A Character with low credentials is an officer, detective, chemist, secretary or some other sort of low authority Police representative. A High Police credential means that the Character has a high standing in the Police structure, being a Sheriff, Capitan, Chief or even Commissioner, though PCs should generaly have low-profile careers. Military Credential: means the PC is either an active or inactive memeber of a Military organization such as the Army, Navy, Air Force, Mariens or any other Government Military organization. Low Military rank allows the bearer to pass through Government Security Systems ranked 12APs or less. Medium Military rank allows deeper access into Government facilities and files, including those considered "top secret". The beareer can pass through sceurity systems ranked 15APs or less. High Military rank are usualy reserved for NPCs. These Characters are among the top leaders of Government, Intelligence and the Military.Such clearance is not lightly granted, as it allows access to all levels of secret Government information. High Military credentail allows the bearer to pass Security Systmes ranked 18APs or less. Government Credentials: includes non-military organizations within the government, including the STF, CIA, FBI, Secret Service, KGB, MI-5 or other Government organization. Govenment Credentials are not as restrictive as Military Credentials and grant a Character a free Low-Level Connection with their chosen Government Organization. Special credentials are Credentials specific to a certain organization not covered by anything above. This includes Ambassador Identification, Corperation ID Badges, College Student ID, Library card, Employee ID, or anything else appropriate to the campain. Double Jointed: A Character who chooses to take this advantage has an extermily flexible body. The Character recieves a -1 CS to the OV/RV of all attempts to climb, escape ropes, free himself from handcuffs, straightjackets and other restraints. This Advantage is also for those who are skilled with popping their thones out of joint. Eidetic Memory: A Character with this Advantage is able to remember just about everything they experiance, the places they've been, the people they've met and things they have learned. Characters recieve -2CS to the difficulty to recall information and players are recomemded to keep a list of the people and places the Character has encountered. Gadget: A Character with this Advantage begins with a Gadget or Artifact. The Player must design their Gadget/Artifact using the Gadgetry rules. This Advantage can only be purchased at Character creation. Genius: A Character with this Advantage may use his Gadgetry Skill to create items or devices using technology which is unavaliable in the "real world" of the early 21st century. Gift of Gab: A Character with this Advantage is the master of verbal interplay. Whenever such a Character successfully preforms an Interaction Manuver he recieves a -2 CS to the targets OV/RV instead of the usual -1CS. Headquarters: A Character with this Advantage begin his career with a servicable HQ. The Character must choose the extent of the HQ at the time of purchase. Confined HQs is a small building, Apartment, or rented space located in a major city or population center. A secret room in a Character's apartment would constitute. Expansive HQs is a well hidden, vast, complex, usualy located in an isolated, difficult-to-reach area. The Recovery Base in Montana is an example. Insta-Change: A Character with this Advantage can switch into costume instantaneously. Such a Characters costume normaly possesses special molecules, which transform at the Character's will. Utilizing this Advantage costs one Automatic Action during the phase of Insta-Change to change into uniform. A Character without this Advantage or Superspeed must spend an entire phase swithing clothes. Intensive Training: A Character with this Advantage has spent most of his life rigorously training mind and body to perfection. An Intensivly Trained Character receives a special -2 Factor Cost modifier to any Skills linked during Creation in addition to the -2FC for linked skills. Factor Costs may never drop below 1. Conversly, a Character with Intensive Training also add +2 Factor Cost to all Powers purchased. The Player must also pay an additional 50 Hero Points each time the Character raises an Action Attribute to a Value greater than 8APs. The Player must pay an additional 40 Hero Points to raise any other Attribute, Power or Unlinked Skill above 8APs. Iron Nerves: A Character with this advantage is unusualy resistant to fear and intimidation. Such a Character receives a +2 CS to his OV?RV against Aura of Fear and Phobia powers, as well as any Character interaction attempts against him. Leadership: A Character with this Advantage is skilled in the arts of strategic planning and giving orders. The Character may automaticly transfer his own Hero Points to any member of a team which the Leader commands. Lifesupport: A Character with this Advantage begins his career lacking one or more physiological limitation possessed by normal humans. This includes Nourishment, rest and breathing. Lightning Reflexes: A Character with this Advantage possesses lightning fast replexes and reaction time. Local Hero/Popularity: A Character with the Popularity is respected among the citizenry and the media. Such a Character tends to attract a huge crowd of well-wishers and autograph seekers wherever he appears. Local Hero is a more specialized form of Popularity. A Local Hero recieves extraordinary respect within a specific geographic location. Longevity: A Character with this Advantage ages at a slower rate than normal humans if at all. The rate the Character ages must be determined at creation. Luck: A Character with this Advantage is unusually fortunate. Once per adventure, the Character may invoke the Advantage and recieve either a -1CS to an opponets OV/RV or a +1CS to his own OV/RC when making an Action Check. Mystic Background: A Character with this Advantage is a member of or desended from a race of inter-dimensional Mystics or otherwise has magic in their woodpile. This Advantage is required if the Character has Socery or wishes to learn it later in the game. Most Characters with this Advantage do not register to electronic recording or detection devices. No Vital Areas: A Character with this Advantage does not have a visable area of weakness, or his vitals have moved to unexposed regions. Because of this he is tougher to damage with certain Combat Maneuvers. Omni-Connection: A Character with this Advantage has freinds and potential Connections nearly everywhere. A Character with Omni-Connection is allowed to pay a Hero Point fee durning an adventure to suddenly establish a new Connection to assist him. Omni-Gadget: An Omni-Gadge is a more flexible version of a Gadget. The Character pays the Hero points for the Omni-Gadget at creation but doesn not have to specify what the gadget is or what it does until it is used. At that point it becomes a fixed Gadget for that adventure. Omni-Scholar: A Character who is an Omni-scholar seems to know virtualy anything anout everything. They can spent 10 Hero Points to temporarily obtain a Scholar on any appropriate subject, as long as the GM approves. Pet: A Character with this Advantage begins his career with an animal assistant, which will automaticly follow all of the Character's instructions without error. Prehensile Feet: A Character with this Advantage may use his feet as hands to grasp items and has a -1 OV/RV to all Climbing Checks. Proficient in the Rythms of Life: A Character with this Advantage is "in tune" with the natural flow of life. They are able to tell if something is out of sync with reality or if a person is not from this reality. They are also able to tell the basic emotional state of someone they are talking to. Powerful Connection: The Character has a connection with a known Hero or Hero Group. works similar to a regular connection. Reflex Reation: A Character with this Advantage has a set reaction when a set circumastance occures. Rich Family/Freinds: A Character with this Advantage has a rich family member or a freind upon whom the Character may call once every three months to request finacial assistance. Ritual Disipline: A Character with this Advantage begins his career with knowledge of an arcane ritual. Scholar: A Character with this Advantage has devoted a great deal of time to academic study of a particular subject; as such, the Character possesses an intricate knowledge of and expertise in that area of learning. Sharp Eye: A Character with Sharp Eye has a keen eye for detail and is exceptionaly perceptive. SideKick: The Sidekick Advantage allows a Character to begin play with with a lesser-powered, and usualy younger, Character as his Sidekick or assistant. This is differnt than a Buddy as a Sidekick will go on adventures with the Hero and a Buddy will not. Stabilization: A Character with Stablization is not affected by the 'slow death' caused by Killing Combat wounds.He has a special physiology where Killing Combat wounds do not cause the Character to continue to take damage. Either the Character does not bleed or his wounds cauterize instantly. Steady Hands: A Character with this Advantage has nerves of steel, atleast as far as shaking goes. No matter what happens the Character will mever tremble, shake, shiver or otherwise be subject to random convulsions. Triple Jointed: A Character with this Advantage are twice as flexible than those with the Double Jointed Advantage. This is a limited approval Advantage as Characters with it have been subject to genetic modification pre-birth, part of a specific blood line or of an alien race. Ultra Luck: As opposed to the Luck Advantage, Ultra Luck grants an amazing amount of Luck. Once per adventure, The Character can re-roll any one Dice Action, but the second roll must be accepted no matter what the result. The original roll may not be re-rolled if the result was double 1's. Miscellaneous Advantage: A Character who possesses an Advantage which can not be categorized using any of the proceeding Advantages can work with the GM to make a custom Advantage. Cost and mechanics are subject to GM approval.